


Picture Taking

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, English pero Filipino yung dialogue whelp, Flat Tops Jr hahaha, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kalokohan sa picture taking, Kid Fic, M/M, Other, Preschooler Goyong, This was before they adopted Nonong I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing Flat Tops Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bby goyong telling mabini he wants "papa's hair" and mabini nearly fainting from lack of air bc he's laughing so much but goyong is making that pouty face so mabini just lets it happen and that's the story of how goyong had that "plantsa hair" phase in preschool (emilio didn't see what was wrong with it. mabini didn't say anything na lang, and instead just laid a book on his partner's hair to prove his point)
> 
> Push talaga yang Flat Tops Jr. Haha

When Emilio came home to Apolinario’s uncharacteristically wild laughter, he immediately sense that something was up.  
  
“O, anong meron?” He asked as soon as he passed through the front door, the sound of which making the most important important persons in his life turn to his direction. He noted the different looks they gave him. Goyong was looking at him with obvious excitement, one that a hyperactive preschooler could only give, and Pole… Well, Pole’s greeted him with a smile at first, before his eyes turned upwards to somewhere above his forehead before once again bursting into laughter, attempting to cover his face with one of Goyong’s schoolbook. It failed of course as this time, the laughter was so hard that the man seemed to be going to fall out of his wheelchair anytime. The politician merely raised an eyebrow at the lawyer.  
  
Before he could inquire upon the matter however, Goyong rushed to his side, shouting “‘Tay! ‘Tay! ‘Tay!” As he did so.  
  
Emilio knelt on one foot. “Anong meron, Goyong?” He repeated as he playfully ruffled his son’s hair, bemused at the behavior of his adopted son and partner.  
  
“'Tay, picture taking ho namin bukas!” Goyong informed him, beaming wildly.  "Tapos sabi po ni Teacher Joven mag-ayos daw po kami!“ But then, those chubby cheeks puffed, the smile turning into a pout. “E kaso ayaw po ni Papa.”  
  
Emilio’s eyebrows met. “Ayaw ni Papa na mag-ayos ka?”  
  
“Hindi po. Ayaw po ni Papa na magpagupit po ako.”  
  
“Hindi ba’t kakapagupit lang natin noong isang araw?”  
  
“E ‘Tay masyado pa ‘hong mahaba ‘tong buhok ko! Ayaw ko ng ganito.” He pointed at Emilio’s hair. “Gusto ko ‘ho ng parang sa'yo 'Tay! Yung mukhang plantsa!”  
  
Apolinario, who managed to be silent the whole time as he listened to their conversation, burst out in laughter once more, to the point of wiping tears in his eyes. And still Emilio doesn’t understand what’s so funny.  
  
As if to prove a point that wasn’t there, Apolinario moved his wheelchair closer to the baffled man and placed Goyong’s book on top of his head. “Huh, bagay,” was what he said before rolling away, laughing to himself still.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next day…  
  
When it was time for Apolinario to fetch Goyong from school, he wasn’t surprised to see Paco Roman and Manuel Bernal at the usual waiting are for parents and fetchers. What he was surprised to see was the disgruntled look on both of their faces.  
  
“Paco, Manuel, mukha yatang may problema.” Said Mabini as he rolled his wheelchair closer to the two.  
  
The two shared a look, and a silent agreement seemed to have been as Paco chose to speak for the two of them. “Ano kasi, Apolinario. Alam mo bang, picture taking ngayon ng mga bata?”  
  
Mabini smiled, of course he can. He’s had enough pictures on his phone to remind him of Goyong’s desire to look like his Itay. He nodded. “Oo naman, pero bakit naman…”  
  
Barely had Apolinario finished his question as Manuel pointed his finger over to three preschool boys… Who all seemed to share the same grand idea for the picture taking.  
  
Goyong, his precious little Goyong, looked like the mini-me of his Itay. Gone is his son’s locks that Apolinario used to be so fond to ruffle and replaced with, well, one that’s flat and short. He seemed to be pretty happy about it though.  
  
The same thing could be said for the younger Bernal brother. The difference with his new hairstyle and that of Goyong’s is that at least Goyong has hair. Jose seemed to idolize his Kuya to the point that he went off and had it all shaved.  
  
As for Rusca though…  
  
“Nanghiram ho siya kagabi ng pentel pen sa bahay ho ng mga Luna. Pagbalik niya po sa amin ay may bigote na. Proud na proud pa ho siya'ng nagpatulong raw siya kay Ginang Laureana.” Paco explained, as if following Mabini’s train of thought.  
  
Ah, kids. What can you do? 

BONUS:

Paterno Jr. (di siya informed na wacky pala lahat ng pics),  ~~Emilio Jr.~~  Goyong, ~~Antonio Jr.~~  Rusca,  ~~Manuel Jr.~~  Jose Bernal and Teacher Joven


End file.
